


High Hopes Lots of Stress

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [47]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), High Hopes Low Rolls (Web Series), Legends of the Sword - Jasper Hunter Howlter
Genre: BIG NOTE: THIS ONE ISN"T COMPLETE BUT I"LL FIX IT LATER, Blood, Blood Loss, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gore, IT - Freeform, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Near character death, Passing Out, Read the summary please, Unconsciousness, important, is - Freeform, poor rook and malark, tws for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: While the party is wandering through an abandoned fortress, they accidentally stumble upon a hidden trap. Everything seems fine, until everything suddenly isn’t. Now, Nagar and the others have to try and survive three mysterious monsters with frost-breathing abilities.But the question is, what the heck happened to Malark, Gwing, and Rook?+++Official Note About the Fandoms Status: The ONLY reason that this is listed as a crossover with my own series, Legends of the Sword, is because I couldn’t think up of a monster that could survive Nagar from the actual game and I was too tired and stressed to come up with a monster that was only going to show up for like two minutes and then maybe return in, like, half a decade as a monster in one of my own published books. So you have the Frostfang beast that’s mentioned here, but that’s the only way that LotS crosses over with HHLR. Thank you!
Relationships: All on the Side but, Malark Dundragon/Paddock "Paddy" Whitlaw, Rook Lunera/Gwing Veloce
Series: High Hopes Low (Blank) [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692196
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	High Hopes Lots of Stress

**Author's Note:**

> TWs should be listed in the tags. If they’re not, yell at me in the comments, I don’t mind. Uh…anyways, this is one of four fics that should be uploaded today. I’m trying to do a thing and so far it’s actually going pretty well. I’ll explain once the last one is out, and then there will probably be a bit of a lull as I wrap up editing some of my books and getting those out (which means that I’m going to have to tell my brother I’m ace. Is he going to understand it? Absolutely not. Is he going to get mad? Doesn’t matter.)  
> The current character group that I have in here is as follows: Malark, Nagar, Paddy, Rook, Gwing, Ava, and Gimgar. They’re just the characters that fit best with it, I guess.   
> Anyways, enough about me, let’s jump right into this fic, eh?

“Hey, Rook, have you ever seen anything like this?”

Looking up from the runes he was studying along the edge of the room, Rook walked over to where Gwing and Paddy were studying the wall. The whole of the abandoned fortress was made of stone bricks, some covered in moss and vines. The halls hadn’t been inhabited for gods-knew-how-long. Despite that, the wall before the three of them had yet to even be touched by the plants. Shimmering gold plated the front of the carvings, dipping around where lines were carved in. Two sapphires sat set in the stone where the eyes of the beasts would be. It was almost like a frieze of some sort, but taking up the entire wall instead. Two massive white beasts sat opposite each other, looking down at what Rook guessed might have been an altar of some sort. The beasts and the altar were plated in silver and marble, and he reached up to touch the side of one of the beasts.

An electric shock slipped out from the frieze to his fingers, and Rook jumped back. Malark walked over, frowning curiously. “Everything okay, Lunera?” The young man asked, icy eyes narrowing. Glancing back at the frieze, Rook blinked a few times and then nodded once.

“What happened?” Gwing’s hand settled on Rook’s shoulder, and he glanced at her before looking back to the frieze.

“I’m not sure. I just…touched it.” Gwing tilted her head and then did the same, and so did Malark. Apparently, they received the same electric shock, and Paddy let out a small huff before doing the same. He pressed his hand to the gold plates, while Gwing and Malark and Rook had touched the silver. It didn’t really matter, anyways. Whatever it was, it didn’t affect him, and it didn’t seem to affect Gwing the same way as it had Malark and Rook. “Weird. I wonder if there was just some extra static built up from somewhere.”

“Maybe.” Malark glanced at Paddy and then looked up at the frieze again. “What do you think this was, anyways? Looks weird.”

“I don’t know what these would be. Some sort of monster?” Rook looked up at the frieze, then frowned slightly. “Malark, Paddy, can either of you tell what that is up there?”

Both rogues stepped back and squinted. “Sorry, what are we looking for, wizard?” Malark demanded, and Rook frowned softly.

“I thought I saw…it doesn’t matter, I guess. This isn’t really anything.” Turning to walk back towards the exit, he mused, “We should probably leave. I don’t think there’s anything left here for anyone but ghosts and dust.”

Gwing nodded. As they were about to walk away, though, Rook felt his foot suddenly dip into the floor. Glancing down, he found that he’d stepped on a tile that was a slightly different colour than the others around it. _Oh, come on._ Nothing happened for a few moments, and Paddy suggested, “Maybe it doesn’t work anymore? Who knows how old this place is, anyways?”

“Yeah…Rook, just be careful.” Gwing said, eyeing the trap as Rook slowly stepped back. Above them, there was the harsh noise of stone grinding against stone and old cogs turning. “Everyone move! Go for the door!”

Before they could even get there, several massive columns dropped from the ceiling, smashing the tiles beneath them and shaking the earth. The entrance was blocked by a massive, thick stone door of some sort that crunched loudly as it landed. All of High Hopes went incredibly still, occasionally sharing glances but none of them daring to move or even talk. Above them, there was more grinding, and Rook looked up to see more tiles in the ceiling open up. “Watch out—there’s more tiles opening up!” He shouted, and everyone got ready to move or fight.

There was a rushing sound, and for a brief moment Rook wondered if they were going to be trapped in something that filled with water. His heart stuttered in its place in his chest, and he glanced at Gwing. Her eyes were narrowed, looking up with determination. _She’s going over a hundred different scenarios in her head and trying to figure out how to get us out of all of them. We’ll be fine._

Pink dust began to cover the floor, a pale rosy shade that Rook briefly wondered might be some sort of magic potion. It didn’t do anything when it landed, didn’t explode or…anything, really. It just settled down on all of them. “Well…that was rather anticlimactic.” Paddy mused, brushing some of the dust off of his shoulders. The others were doing much the same thing, and Rook turned to Gwing.

It took three seconds for everything to go to hell.

Just as he was about to talk, crack some awful and awkward attempt at a joke, Gwing suddenly groaned and touched the side of her head. Blinking, she glanced up at him, concern and pain washing over her face. “Gwing? You alright?”

“Just a…just a bit of a headache. I’ll be fine.” She smiled reassuringly at him, and Rook went to her and took her arms. Apparently, he was just in time, too. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she tilted forwards, going limp against him.

“Gwing!” Holding onto her, Rook looked at Malark and then Paddy. After a second, he realised that Gwing wasn’t the only one who had something wrong with her. Nagar was holding onto his horns, shaking his head. Ava and Gimgar were on the floor, the former screaming her head off and the latter on her hands and knees, holding onto her stomach. Paddy was sucking in breaths, staggering back until his back was pressed to the golden plating of the frieze. Holding the sides of his head, he let out a sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper, eyes squeezed shut. “Paddy?”

“I—I’m fine. It’s just my—” Paddy cut off with a cry of pain, doubling over, and Malark flinched and then moved like he was going to help him. As soon as he got close, however, Paddy roughly shoved him away and stumbled back.

Shaking his head like he was trying to clear it, Paddy looked up. His eyes were glowing, an odd pale pink colour like the dust that had drifted down on them. His pupils were a richer pink colour, and he touched the side of his head. When he looked up at Malark, he stepped back, blinking in confusion. “Paddy? Everything okay?” Rook asked, and Malark took a step towards Paddy.

“N-no, stay back.” Looking around, Paddy looked at the others, then back at Malark, Rook, and Gwing. There was a moment where he seemed to be counting them, and his eyes suddenly narrowed. He turned back to them, suddenly glaring. “What the hell did you do to them?” He demanded, and Rook realised what he was going to do a second before the wood elf actually tried.

“Malark, move!” He yelled, grabbing the assassin’s arm and yanking him to the side. A blast of orange, autumnal magic and lightning smashed into the frieze where Malark’s head had been a second before. Scooping Gwing up bridal-style, Rook started running towards one of the columns.

Before he could get there, Nagar appeared, axe in hand, and swung it at them.

+++

The beasts stumbled back, and Nagar growled at them.

“Flank them, make sure they can’t do anything!” Paddy shouted to the others, and Gimgar and Ava nodded. The latter ducked under the second beast, dodging back towards the wall as it whipped to face her. The one right in front of Nagar stumbled back, bumping into its friend. There was a third as well, currently unconscious but with its scruff gripped in the first’s mouth.

They were ugly looking creatures, something about twice as large as a draft horse. Shaggy white fur almost like icicles wrapped their bodies, and blue-shaded spines traced the curves of their backs. Two pairs of blue eyes, one darker and the other an icy shade, stared down at Nagar almost in shock. The second turned and roared at Gimgar, who grinned wickedly and then swung at it. Her blade slashed along its face, and purplish blue blood spilled from the wounds. Head raised, the beast backed into Paddy, who sent a blast of lightning its way.

The first beast shoved by Nagar, and he slashed a long stripe along its side. Growling, it shook its head and sprinted into a corner, roaring something to its second friend. The other raced over and got between the two and then High Hopes. “Vere are Gving, Malark, and Rook?” Nagar called, looking at Paddy.

The wood elf darted forwards, shrugging and then sending a blast towards

…

Nagar lunged at the beasts, slashing with his talons as best as he could. Roaring, it stumbled back, the bluish-white spines on its back rattling together as it dodged away. Shaking its head, its growled and roared at him, and Nagar slashed again. As he moved, Gimgar threw his axe to him, and he grabbed it before swinging it in a heavy arc, stumbling to the side. It cleaved the beast across the chest, purplish-blue blood spattering out from the wound. Another one leapt at him with a panicked roar, and Nagar drove his claws right into its chest. With a stuttering grunt, it looked up at him, flanks heaving. There was an odd scar over its left eye, leaving the beast blind. However, there was something about it that Nagar distinctly recognised.

_“Nagar…please…”_ The words were wheezed out, pained and stuttering. For a moment, Nagar simply stared at the beast impaled on his talon. For something so large, it felt oddly light. Almost like it was an illusion of some sort.

There was a sudden pulse in the room, and Nagar felt the air suddenly…shift somehow. Blinking and shaking his head, he realised that there was something hot and sticky and _red_ was dripping down his talon. The beast wasn’t there anymore. In his chest, Nagar’s heart nearly stuttered to a stop as the being he’d hit glanced up at him with pain written on his face.

It was Rook Lunera.

“Rook? Vat—” Glancing to the side, Nagar realised that Malark was thrown against the wall, sucking in laboured breaths as Paddy crouched over him. Ava and Gimgar glanced at each other, confusion written on their faces as they exchanged looks. On the other side of the room, Gwing was just coming back to consciousness. “Vat happened?”

A groan left Rook’s chest, and Nagar glanced back at him and then paused. A shudder passed through the wizard’s body, and that was when everyone seemed to snap out of the stupor. Gwing’s eyes were open now, and she was staring blankly at her boyfriend as Nagar slowly eased him to the ground. Fear shone in her eyes, and after a second she managed to get her feet beneath her and scrambled over. Skidding on her knees on the stone, she grabbed Rook’s hand as he laid on the ground.

Looking at her, Rook smiled softly. “You’re okay…” He murmured softly, and Gwing glanced around at the others.

“Does anyone have a healer’s kit? Or—or just anything?” She begged, and Rook laughed once, softly. Looking down, she gripped the wizard’s fingers like he would fade away if she let go of him. “You’re going to be fine, Rook.”

He smiled at her, and then his eyes rolled back into his head as he passed out.

There was a low growl from behind them, and the conscious members of High Hopes turned to see two more of the beasts emerging from a door that had opened up. There was a third, smaller one between them, with pale pink tints to its fur rather than blue. Shaking its mane out, it walked over to Rook and then leaned down, pressing its nose to the injured wizard’s side.

When Gimgar ventured too close, the beast to the left of the pink-toned one whipped its head around and reared up. When it smashed its massive paws into the earth, Nagar got a glimpse of massive, hooked black claws with ridged insides. Snarling, the beast shot a blast of ice right for Gimgar. The blast simply grazed her shoulder, frost spiking out along her armour, and the beast shook itself as it settled back down. Lips peeling back from massive fangs, it snarled.

Raising her hands, Gimgar stepped back, eyes wide.

Ava was crouched beside Malark, who was barely breathing from what Nagar could see. _He is going to die, and it vill be all our fault._ He realised, glancing down at Rook. The pink and white beast was still crouched over him, nose pressed to Rook’s chest. After a moment, the pink dust around them began glowing, sparking with light. Rook took a deep breath as the dust started to swirl around them, settling on the injuries and then fading into his skin. When it disappeared, there was nothing there but thin, pale scars that faded away within moments. Even the blood and tears in his clothes were fixed, and Nagar blinked and glanced at Gwing as Rook took another shuddery breath.

Turning to the half-elf ranger, the beast let out a sound akin to a purr, then turned to move for Malark. As the trio passed, Gimgar and Ava both scrambled back. Paddy wasn’t paying attention to the movements, sitting quietly by Malark and possibly talking to him. When the beasts’ shadows fell upon him, Paddy turned and looked up. There was a brief moment where Nagar swore one of them was going to bite his elf friend’s head off, but they didn’t.

Rather, the creature that had healed Rook leaned in and churred again, pressing its muzzle to the top of Paddy’s head before turning to Malark and doing the same thing. The beasts beside it turned and watched the rest of High Hopes with narrowed eyes, growling when one of them got too close for the beasts’ comfort.

When they had finished with whatever they were doing, the doors creaked open, and the beasts turned and left, fading into the darkness within moments.

+++

Rook wasn’t actually expecting to wake up.

When he did, he realised he could feel someone curled beside him in the bed. Glancing down, he found Gwing curled into his side. They were in an inn somewhere, judging by how the room looked. Taking a breath, Rook shifted just a little bit. Even though she didn’t stir in the slightest, Gwing grabbed the front of Rook’s shirt and held him closer, eyes tightly shut.

Glancing around, Rook noticed that Malark was lying in the bed opposite from him. The others were littered around the room. In one corner, Nagar snored away with Gimgar doing the same with her head leaned on his shoulder. Paddy had pulled a chair over to Malark and was currently sleeping with his head resting on his arms and his fingers intertwined with Malark’s. Ava was lying on the ground, wrapped in blankets. Sucking in a breath, Rook stretched out some of his sore muscles and then let his head fall back against the pillows. Gwing shifted again a little bit, one arm wrapping around Rook’s waist to hold him as close as she could.

Closing his eyes, Rook let himself fall back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually liked the idea of having a sweet moment for the ending rather than the Frostfangs just disappearing, so that’s why you have that there. Anyways, I’m going to go back to work because I have about seven hours to write three more fics and then edit a bunch before I have to go to that stupid excuse for a camp. (Yes, I know I’ve been complaining about this for several days. I apologise for it, I’m frustrated and writing is how I vent).   
> Anyways, I hope to see you in the next fic and I hope you’re having a nice day! You’re loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing and I love you okay I gotta go work see you later!  
> Now, into the fray once more!


End file.
